disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Inside Out 2: Andrew Is Here!!! (Upcoming 3D animated film)
Inside Out 2 is to be an upcoming Disney and Pixar sequel movie where the original 2015 movie, Inside Out had left off, starring the voice talents from Amy Poehler, Mindy Kaling, Phyllis Smith, Bill Hader, Lewis Black, John Ratzenberger, Kaitlyn Dias, Kyle MacLachlan, Diane Lane, Richard Kind (flashback sequence with Bing Bong dying and suddenly disappearing), Jacob Hopkins, Paul Reubens, Keith Ferguson and more. It is to be put in movie theaters on June 7, 2019. Plot Summary Ever since Riley turned 12 in the original 2015 movie, Joy, Disgust, Sadness, Fear and Anger continue guiding her through her entire life, but when 5 more emotions come in to take control of Riley's mind, they begin getting to know 1 another better than before in their entire lives. When an evil mind enemy named Nightmare Subconcious shows up right by the headquarters, it's up for the emotions to stop him in his tracks and defeat him for good. During the school days, Riley begins going out with a young boy named George, who likes hockey and roller-skating just as much as she does. Easter Egg Cameo Appearances ''Toy Story movie series *When Riley gets right off the school bus with George, the Pizza Planet truck is spotted in the parking lot. *George has 2 tattoos of Lenny and Hamm on his arms. *Rex and Wheezy appear as a ruler holder and a pencil sharpener on Principal Katzenberg's desk. ''A Bug's Life ''movie series *A blue ant who looks just like Flik, a caterpillar who looks just like Heimlich and a ladybug who looks just like Francis can be seen crawling around on a big green leaf in the Andersen family's backyard. ''Monsters Incorporated,'' Monsters University'' and Monsters Hotel *Sully and Mike appear as shopping mall manequins in the San Francisco Shopping Mall. ''Finding Nemo'', Finding Dory ''and ''Finding Marlin *3 sea critters who look just like Gill, Jacques and Gurgle can be seen swimming around in the Thompson family's aquarium tank. *Gill, Jacques and Gurgle also appear in the end credits outtakes and bloopers. ''The Good Dinosaur 2'', The Good Dinosaur 3 and The Good Dinosaur 4 Spot and Arlo appear as wall murals in Riley's bedroom. ''Cars'' movie series *Lightning McQueen and Mater can be seen driving about on the open road. Disney and Pixar animated short films ''Luxo Jr. *The Luxo Ball can be spotted in the Andersen family's backyard. *The Luxo Lamp can be spotted right on Riley's bedroom desk. ''Tin Toy *Tinny can be seen on 1 of the shelves in the Andersen family's attic. ''Knick Knack'' *Knick Knack the Snowman and Sunny Miami the Mermaid can be seen in snowglobes on Riley's bedroom shelf. ''For the Birds'' * The birds from the Disney and Pixar animated short, For the Birds, can be seen again on the telephone wire. ''Partly Cloudy'' * Gus the Cloud appears in the morning and evening skies, but without his face. LAVA * Uku and Lele, the 2 musical and romantic volcanos can be seen on a picture painting in the San Francisco Art Museum, but without their faces as well. Piper A sandpiper who looks just like Piper can be spotted on San Francisco Beach. Television References * Riley whistles the theme tune from The Brady Bunch when she leaves to get back on the bus to go back home to her house. Voice Cast Members *Amy Poehler as Joy (voice) *Mindy Kaling as Disgust (voice) *Phyllis Smith as Sadness (voice) *Bill Hader as Fear (voice) *Lewis Black as Anger (voice) *John Ratzenberger as Fritz (voice) *Kaitlyn Dias as Riley Andersen (voice) *Kyle McLachlan as Bill Andersen (voice) *Diane Lane as Jill Andersen (voice) *Jacob Hopkins as Andrew (voice) *Paul Reubens as Andrew's Fear *Keith Ferguson as Andrew's Anger *Richard Kind as Bing Bong (voice, in flashback memories) TBA Transcripts ''Inside Out 2'' teaser trailer transcript ''Inside Out 2'' trailer transcript ''Inside Out 2'' transcript Category:Disney and Pixar Category:Sequels Category:Disney Sequel